yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionshipping
Yami and Tea's relationship in fan-fics. Named so because during Yami and Tea's "date", Tea played against Johnny Steps in a game parody of Dance Dance Revolution. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - When Tea arrives at Yami's castle to free her father, Yami flatly denies to release him until Tea volunteers to take his place. Yami agrees and releases Shimon. He also gives her a room in the East Wing, but his temper and his spoiled nature stop him and Tea from being close until he saves Tea from a pack of Silver Fangs. After that, they grow closer and closer until during a date, Yami shows Tea a mirror that will allow her to see her father, and when she sees that Shimon is sick, Yami let's Tea go to save him, and he admits he loves her. When Tea returns during a massive invasion, and Yami is wounded, Tea confesses that she loves Yami too, and Yami's then turned back into Atem. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical - Yami and Tea meet on New Years Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Yami's found out that Tea's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Tea, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Yami and Tea encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear, and Tea and Yami's friends both team up to break the two up. The bag on Yami until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Tea hears. Tea then breaks up with Yami until Yami explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 - Yami and Tea meet on New Years Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Yami's found out that Tea's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Tea, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Yami and Tea encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear, and Tea and Yami's friends both team up to break the two up. The bag on Yami until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Tea hears. Tea then breaks up with Yami until Yami explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast - Atem and Tea are an unofficial couple since he's always going around flirting with anyone that has legs and a skirt. After they get freed from the curse, they're still going around and flirting. Revolutionshipping videos Video:If I Can't Love Her Reprise (Yu-Gi-Oh!)|Yami lets Tea go. Video:When There Was Me and You (Yu-Gi-Oh!)|Yami and Tea when they break up. Video:Get'cha Head in the Game (Stage (Yamea))|Yami's mind wanders to Tea... A lot. *Yami Yugi X Anzu Mazaki on Fan-Shipping Wikia Category:High School Adventures Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Category:Shippings